


Bungkam

by SleepyMsEreldine



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Hiatus, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyMsEreldine/pseuds/SleepyMsEreldine
Summary: Suatu Malam di sebuah hotel di New York City





	Bungkam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okujosu_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okujosu_san/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Kikiiiin...  
> Love you... Love your shitpost and your emphaty for your friends... You do you... Makin bagus gambarnya,mudah2an cepet dinotice pete wentz... Muach  
> Salam sayang, Ray
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer : Fall Out Boy adalah individu independen dan musisi yang tidak tahu menahu soal karya ini. Ini hanya fiksi. kemiripan tokoh dan situasi dipinjam penulis hanya untuk menunjang cerita. Terima kasih.

***

“Hi...,” Patrick membuka pintu untuknya terlihat sedikit _awkward_ tanpa topinya dan rambut pirangnya.

“Hi,” Pete membalas pelan. Seakan takut ada seseorang yang mendengar helaan nafasnya. Pete mulai lupa seperti apa biasanya keduanya memulai  ‘hal ini’. Sudah terlalu lama, Pete pikir.

Keduanya sudah berpikir bahwa ini berakhir sejak keduanya berbelok arah. Mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Memutuskan bahwa berpisah adalah pilihan terbaik untuk semuanya.

Pete mendekati pintu, tapi Patrick belum mau membuka lebih lebar dari yang sudah ia buka. Pete bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara Bowie menyanyikan kesepian. Tentang Mars dan kesendirian.

Pete berkata pada dirinya sendiri berulang kali bahwa ia bisa mendengar setingan kehidupan memanggilnya untuk menjauh sekarang juga. Dan ia berulang kali juga membiarkan dirinya tertarik gravitasi yang sama. Sebuah daya tarik hebat. Magnet dimana kehidupan Pete berputar di sekelilingnya seperti planet yang tak bisa lepas dari lengkungan matahari. Para ilmuwan bisa mengatakan Pluto membelot atau menjauh terlalu jauh. Tapi ia kembali mendekat.

Pete mungkin Pluto. Planet kecil tidak penting di ujung tata surya. Orang-orang tak mengakui dia salah satu anggota kemegahan pengikut matahari. Meskipun ia yang dengan penuh keputusasaan menggantungkan hidupnya pada sedikit gravitasi.

Patrick masih seperti matahari. Tidak berubah. Rambutnya lebih cerah dari yang ia ingat. Blonde seutuhnya. Akar merah kecoklatannya sedikit terlihat. Tapi ujungnya begitu cerah dan senyum malu-malunya membutakan Pete.

Pete memakai salah satu hoodie clandestine. Warna merah dengan gambar lambang kelelawar berhati yang dulu sering ia pakai. Ia tahu Patrick berbisik padanya tadi siang di panggilan telepon bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk nostalgia.

Tapi Pete membuka lemarinya dan matanya banyak disuguhi nostalgia begitu saja.

Pete tentu banyak membeli baju setelah hiatus dimulai. Percaya atau tidak ia sangat peduli tentang _fashion_ meskipun kebanyakan foto 2005-2008 membuatnya seperti muntahan bencana alam. Kalau ia tidak tertarik ia tidak akan membuat _clothing line!_

“Kau tidak akan membiarkanku masuk?” Pintu hotel Patrick tidak bebunyi. Salah satu hotel bintang 5 di New York.

Patrick seharusnya kembali ke Chicago. Pete tahu itu.

Tour album solonya sudah selesai dan Pete sudah menyaksikan betapa liarnya pemuda pemalu yang berdebat dengannya pada audisinya karena keras kepala ingin menyembunyikan potensi fantastisnya sebagai penyanyi di belakang drum. Pete punya kalimat panjang tanpa koma di dalam kepalanya untuk menjelaskan betapa luar biasanya Patrick.

Patrick tidak punya urusan untuk terbang ke New York selain karena permintaan Pete.

Pete baru berani menelponnya lagi dua malam lalu. Setelah selesai menonton semua _footage video_ yang fans bagikan di youtube, bagaimana Patrick terlihat begitu hidup dan bergairah di panggung.

Pete merasa bangga dan cemburu.

Bukan sesuatu yang akan Pete teriakan pada lautan manusia.

Ia bangga mataharinya bisa bersinar sendiri tanpa perlu ia buntuti. Tanpa perlu dibayangi kegelapan yang Pete bawa kemana-mana sepanjang ia hidup.

“Kau seharusnya memakai pakaian lain,” Patrick berkomentar sambil akhirnya membuka pintu. Ia memakai ‘seragam’ piyama yang biasa. Sebiasa yang Pete ingat di ujung memori yang jarang ia buka. Biasanya memori ini terbuka ketika Ashley tidak ada di rumah. Dan ia kesepian. Dan bayangan di kamarnya merayap masuk ke kepalanya. Kenangan tentang Patrick dan celana batman serta kaos bututnya adalah sesuatu yang memberi Pete secercah cahaya.

“Aku tidak tahu harus memakai apa untuk menemuimu, Trick…”selipan nama panggilan itu membuat Patrick memerah. Pete merasa hatinya membuncah. Ia ingin meledak dan memuncratkan darah dan organ dalamnnya. Memberi warna tersendiri pada interior membosankan  kamar ini.

“Aku melihatmu di interview bersama Black Cards dua hari lalu. Kau punya kemeja hitam baru yang terlihat _chicc_ _._ ” Patrick bukan seseorang yang familiar dan mengerti betul dengan konsep fashion. Tidak mengerti terkadang mengapa sebuah pakaian dengan label double c bisa lebih mahal dari pakaian yang ia beli online dengan kualitas jahitan dan kain yang sama.

“Terlihat terlalu formal,” Pete bilang sambil melangkah dan memperhatikan berantakan khas Patrick di kamar hotelnya. Sisa makanan cepat saji, gitar di atas ranjang. Beberapa kertas berbagai ukuran bertebaran, laptop di sebelah gitar di atas ranjang, topi dan jam tangan di meja rias.

Pete tidak menyuarakan alasan sebenarnya. _Kar_ _ena Ashley yang memilihkan kemeja hitam yang Patrick puji ._ Karena banyak _wardrobe_ nya saat ini yang Pete miliki adalah bagian dari _image_ yang coba Ashley paksakan padanya.

Bagian dari salah satu keluarga selebritis dan kalangan konglomerat. Pete harus berhenti bertindak seenaknya.

Ia seorang ayah sekarang.

Itu sebabnya ia seharusnya tidak ada di sini.

Di New York ketika ia ia tidak punya urusanapapun untuk berada di sini.

“Patrick…” Pete seperti seakan-akan teringat mengapa ia di sini. Berbalik dan menemukan Patrick masih berada di pintu hotelnya.

“Aku tidak tahu, Pete.” Patrick bersandar pada pintu yang menutup. Seperti siap sedia untuk membukanya setiap saat ketika ada sedikit keraguan yang cukup di antara keduanya untuk menghentikan semua ini.

“Kau yang mengundangku,” Pete mengingatkan. Pete hanya begitu kesepian dua malam yang lalu. Setelah interview di televisi nasional bersama band barunya. Bebe adalah vokalis hebat, Pete tidak pernah meragukannya.

Tapi sesuatu pada suaranya tidak membuat Pete merasa semua yang ia lakukan ini benar.

Suara Patrick, musik Patrick, sentuhan Patrick. Semua itu yang membuat Fall Out Boy, band mereka yang berakhir dengan ejekan atas album terakhir mereka dan anggota band yang kelelahan.

Pete butuh berbulan-bulan untuk berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Mengulang mantra di kepalanya bahwa itu semua bukan salahnya.

Bahwa semua ini yang mereka butuhkan.

Perpisahan.

Patrick selalu keras kepala, ” _This is not_ _a break up guys, we_ _’re just tak_ _ing a break_ _._ ” Andy dan Joe cukup normal dan menelan kebohongan itu begitu saja.

Ketika Pete dengan kritisnya memprotes jika ini hanya ‘break’ seharusnya mereka memberi tenggat waktu maksimal. Seperti liburan musim panas yang berlangsung setahun atau dua tahun.

Lalu begitu waktu tenggat habis mereka akan kembali. Menjalani sekolah kehidupan bersama seperti waktu-waktu lalu ketika keempatnya berbagi mimpi yang sama. Tentang kesuksesan dan membuat keributan. Tentang membuat cerita dan sesuatu yang bisa membiayai mereka makan.

Tapi tidak aada yang membicarakan tanggal kedaluarsa.

Pete sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Begitu ia baca kritik disalah satu _fansite_. Ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara sepanjang karier band ini.

Pete ingin belajar untuk tidak perlu banyak bicara.

Jadi ia menutup mulut besarnya yang tak bisa menyimpan rahasia.

Begitu saja mereka  berpisah.

Ia berharap dalam seminggu salah satu dari mereka akna mengabarinya. Berkata rindu dan sebagainya. Berharap dua kali lipat bahwa orang pertama yang menghubunginya adalah Patrick.

Tapi tidak.

Tidak ada.

Pete melakukan yang dunia inginkan. Menutup mulutnya.

Dan ia ditinggalkan sednirian mengurus kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami dan ayah dengan keala penuh kekecewaan.

Pete mencintai Ashley. Dan ia rela mati untuk Bronx.

Tapi bagian egois dalam dirinya masih menunggu. Menunggu Patrick meneleponnya dan mengabarinya. Bergosip soal musik atau film terbaru yang ditontonnya.

Sepotong ucapan rindu atau semacamnya.

Patrick yang Pete impi-impikan menghubunginya kini ada di depannya. Terlihat ragu dan begitu mungil dengan tubuh barunya. Dengan rambut pirangnya.

Patrick yang ia lihat di video youtube yang ditontonnya, menyanyikan lagu yang tidak berasal dari liriknya, tanpa kontribusi gitar riff joe atau pukulan drum Andy. Patrick yang ia lihat adalah bintang di ruang-ruang bar. Konser-konser kecil dengan penonton tak seberapa banyak. Tapi Patrick menyerahkan semuanya. Semua bagian dari dirinya dan menjadi seorang penghibur yang Pete pernah imajinasikan di kepalanya.

Tapi tidak di ruangan ini. Di ruangan ini Patrick yang berada di hadapannya terlihat jauh berbeda. Bahasa tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat kecil. Seakan ia ingin membuat kayu pintu yang disandarinya menelannya dan membuangnya ke dimensi lain. Ke mana pun. Asal tidak bersama Pete saat ini.

Mereka berdiri _awkward_ selama beberapa lama. Kikuk dalam keheningan.

Pete berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia memulai pembicaraan. Ia menutup mulutnya cukup lama. Menahan diri untuk tidak menelpon sahabatnya, atau mantan sahabatnya. Entahlah.  Ia dan Patrick selalu berjalan di garis kabur. Bersama-sama menikmati ketertarikan masing-masing dan pecahan kaca setiap kali tarikan itu membuat mereka bertubruk. Pada satu titik. Pete memutuskan untuk berhenti. Berhenti mengaburkan garis itu dan kabur. Mencari seseorang, Ashley.

Seseorang yang bukan Patrick karna ia terlalu takut.

Dan Patrick bukan tipe yang akan mengejarmu jika kau tak lagi menginginkannya.

“Aku punya beberapa lirik,” Patrick akhirnya bersuara.

Biasanya itu kalimat yang Pete lontarkan.

_Patrick,_ _kau sudah baca lirik yang kuemailkan semalam_ _?_

_Patrick, kenapa kau buang struk belanja kemarin! Aku menulis_ _lirik di_ _situ._

_Patrick, dengar…_ _aku tidak bermaksud memenuhi tanganmu dengan tinta aku hanya ingin menyatukan karya seniku dengan mahakarya terbesar tuhan._

_Kau... Patrick_ _._

Patrick akan pura-pura marah dan bersemu merah. Lalu mengambil gitarnya dan menciptakan sesuatu yang indah dari ketiadaan.

Pete jatuh cinta setiap kali ia bisa menyaksikannya.

Pete tidak yakin mana yang lebih membuatnya jatuh cinta, suara Patrick, melodinya atau Patrick secara keseluruhan.

Pete kembali ke kenyataan ketika Patrick menepuk ranjangnya. Ia sudah duduk di tengah ranjang lengkap dengan gitar dan beberapa tumpukan kertas.

Ia menyingkirkan laptopnya.

Hanya gitar dan kertas.

Pete dan Patrick.

PetedanPatrick.

Klasik.

Pete mendekat.  Merasa cukup yakin bahwa ini maish sahabatnya yang sama ia mendekat dan duduk dengan cukup kencang, membuat ranjang bergoyang. Patrick melempar tatapan protesnya. Pete hanya memberinya cengiran kuda. Seperti dahulu kala.

Patrick menghela napas,”Ini tadinya salah satu lagu yang akan kumasukan ke Soul Punk... Tapi…” Patrick tidak begitu pandai dengan kata-kata. Tidak. Bukan tidak pandai. Tapi ia punya cara sendiri untuk menjelaskan poin pembicaraannya dan Patrick seringkali terlalu _nervous_ untuk yakin bahwa yang dibicarakannya masuk akal. Jadi ia memberikan secarik kertas pada Pete. Lalu memetik gitarnya.

Dan Pete tidak pernah yakin bagaimana ia bisa bertahan hidup tanpa mendengar suara Patrick langsung selama satu setengah tahun hidupnya. “Now you’re gone but I’ll be okay.”

Pete melihat bagian berikutnya dan mendadak merasakan seseorang menyilet jantungnya selagi ia masih berdentum. Pete benci nyeri di dadanya. ”Your hot whiskey eyes have fanned the flames.”

“Maybe I’ll burn little brighter tonight.”

“Let the fire breathe me back to life.”

Lalu petikan gitar Patrick berhenti. Pete berhenti terkesima. Dan dengan _casual_ nya Patrick berkata. Seakan ia tidak baru saja meluluhlantakan hatinya. “Ide awalnya setelah bagian ini aku ingin memasukkan piano dan perkusi. Kukira Andy bisa memukul perkusi dengan terlalu gila tapi… jadi... entahlah… itu ide awalnya kurasa. Bagaimana menurutmu?”

_Bagaimana menurutku?_

Bagaimana menurut Pete setelah Patrick menyanyikan potongan lirik tentangnya dan Patrick bersikap seakan ini sesi latihan biasa, di mana mereka memeras kreativitas.

“Tidak. _Bagaimana menurutmu_?” Pete mngulang pertanyaan. Ada segaris kemarahan. Ada segaris keputusasaan. Dan tak terhitung perasaan rindu yang membuncah.

Patrick baru saja menyanyikan lagu tentang rindu merindukannya.

Tidak, ia tidak merindukan Pete.

Ia merindukan kerinduan yang ia miliki, dulu. Dahulu.

“Kita tidak berada disini untuk membicarakan ini Pete...” Patrick merasakan suasana yang berubah. Aura Pete yang tak lagi datang sebagai teman lama berharap mengulang nostalgia.

Ini aura Pete, ketika mereka memutuskan berpisah.

Ini Pete. Yang beberapa hari sebelum pertemuan membahas hiatus diadakan, datang pada Patrick dan menciumnya seperti ikan yang dipancing keluar dari air. Kehabisan nafas dan megap-megap. Tersiksa dan bau amis.

Penuh keputusasaan tentang hidupnya yang seakan-akan berakhir.

Patrick tidak ingin memancing sisi Pete yang ini.

Patrick mengundang Pete karena...

Entahlah.

Tapi suara Pete di telepon dua tahun lalu membuat rindu yang Patrick tanam dalam-dalam.

Yang ia tutupi dari semua orang membombardirnya.

Patrick adalah ledakan bintang yang menciptakan matahari.

Kumpulan gas panas tak tertahankan.

Pete adalah satu elemen yang selalu memantik semuanya.

Kreativitasnya.

Keberaniannya.

Kegilaannya.

Rasa cintanya.

“Kau ingin aku bersikap bahwa kau tidak tiba-tiba membuangku dari kehidupanmu. Kau ingin bersikap seakan-akan aku bukan bagian penting dari Patrick Stump,” suara Pete meninggi. Ini hal terakhir yang Patrick inginkan untuk terjadi dari nostalgia kecil ini.

Mereka memilih New York.

Mereka memilih New York karena Patrick pernah menemukan Pete hampir hilang dari eksistensi di New York.

Karena salah satu pertunjukan terbesar pertama mereka ada di New York. Ketika mereka menjadi selebriti Hollywood dan bukan lagi band yang berlatih di _basement_ dan apartemen bobrok yang mereka sewa.

Mereka memilih New York. Karena tempat ini bukan LA dimana istri dan anak Pete menunggunya pulang.

Mereka memilih  New York. Karena ini bukan Chicago dimana semua sudut meneriakkan rumah dan keduanya adalah dua sahabat yang asing akan kehadiran masing-masing.

Jadi Patrick bangkit dari duduknya dan menyingkirkan gitarnya ke sudut ranjang.

“Kita tidak berada disini untuk membicarakan hubungan apapun yang sebelumnya kita miliki.” Patrick berkacak pinggang. Suaranya masih tenang tapi di ujung kalimat, Pete bisa merasakan tebing keruntuhan di ujung kakinya.

“Ya? Itu sebabnya kau memintaku datang sembunyi-sembunyi ke kamar hotel. Supaya kita bisa berduaan dan membicarakan masa depan band kita yang kau bubarkan?!” Itu pukulan rendahan. Pete tahu. Tapi ia sudah membungkam mulutnya terlalu lama. Ia ingin bicara. Ingin berteriak.

Ingin memuntahkan liriknya di samping suara merdu sahabatnya.

“Kau tahu itu kesepakatan bersama. Kita semua lelah. Joe dan Andy butuh _outlet_ lain untuk seni mereka...” Patrick berusaha menjadi si rasional. Peran yang terseok-seok ia mainkan ketika ia tujuh belas tahun dan harus mengasuh bola api fenomenal bernama Pete Wentz.

“Dan kalau begitu kau tahu bahwa itu sepenuhnya omong kosong. Kau hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri dan memaksakan ide untuk bubar pada kami semua.”

Patrick menutup matanya. “Kita tidak bubar Pete... kita hanya beristirahat.”

Pete tahu satu pukulan lagi, bola api lain akan muncul. Bola api yang lebih terang. Matahari bernama Patrick Stump, si pemuda penuh bakat yang juga penuh agresi dan kemarahan.

Tapi sebelum Pete bisa melepaskan pukulan telaknya. Patrick berbisik. “Maaf…”

Pete melihat detik kepala Patrick mengangkat dan bertemu pandang dengannya. Patrick berusaha memenuhi perannya sebagai si rasional.

Pete pikir.

Sampai ia melihat pecahan kaca di ujung matanya. Dan Patrick yang dengan tersendat menghela napas. “Kurasa memang semua salahku”.

Pete merasa berkaca. Itu adalah mantranya selama 6 bulan pertama banda mereka dalam hiatus.

Ia menjelani semua yang bisa ia jalani. Seperti robot. Seperti kloning. Dan dirinya yang asli membekukan diri di ujung kepalanya. Menyimpan memori yang ia hidupi setiap harinya.

Tentang ia dan 3 sahabatnya masih menaklukkan dunia bersama sambil bermain musik.

Pete mendekati Patrick. Kasur empuk membuat gerakannya terbata-bata kaku. Tidak terasa romantis atau krusial dan terlihat seperti komedi.

Tapi ia sampai ke dekat Patrick. Masih bertumpu di atas lututnya dan mengulurkan tangan. “Nyanyikan aku sesuatu..” ujarnya.

Patrick terkekeh. ” _I_ _wish_ _I know how to not miss your whisky eyes_ _._ ”

Dan menit berikutnya mereka berpelukan.

Di ranjang Patrick. Suara nyanyiannya sedikit dihiasi sesenggukan. Harmoni yang mungkin tak biasa. Tapi Pete tidak akan menukarnya dengan apapun di dunia ini.

Patrick menyanyikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

Ia bilang aku tidak akan mendukung pertemuan ini dengan satu nostalgia lainnya.

Karena ia mungkin mati olehnya.

Berlebihan. Biasanya itu keahlian Pete.

Mungkin bersama Pete sejak tujuh belas tahun mengubah Patrick.

Seperti Patrick menyelamatkan hidupnya.

_Come on skinny love just last year_

_Pour a little salt we were never here_

_My, my, my, my, my,my, my,my,my_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

Patrick memeluknya erat. Mengelus rambutnya yang tak lagi setiap saat ia luruskan.

Memijat pelipisnya. Sekana berusaha menghilangkan semua bayang-bayang mengganggu tidur Pete. Menghapus semua mimpi buruk dimana ia terbangun dan tersadar tak bisa menelepon Patrick.

_I told you tobe patient_

_I told you to be fine_

_I told you to be balanced_

_I told you to be kind_

_In the morning i’ll be with you_

_But it will ber different “kind”_

_I’ll be holding all the tickets_

_And you’ll be owning all the fines_

Suara Patrick terdengar ragu. Terdengar bingung, namun familier dan jauh lebih yakin di saat yang bersamaan.

Pete merasa tak sanggup bernapas. Ketika ia tahu separuh nafasnya menyanyikan lagu untuknya.

Pete ingin menyimpan momen ini di sudut lain ingatannya.

Ketika Patrick mendekatinya, merapatkan tubuh keduanya yang sudah melekat.

Mencium keningnya.

Mencium pipinya.

“Aku merindukanmu,” bisiknya. Dan bibir keduanya saling menemukan.

Seperti kembang api. Seperti percikan panas. Seperti big bang. Dan segala manifestasi ledakan.

Pete merasakan tangannya terlalu bingung untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tapi bibirnya tak berhenti di situ. Bibirnya tahu segalanya tentang Patrick.

Dan Patrick tahu segalanya untuk membungkam Pete sekali lagi.

Tidak masalah. Kali ini ia dengan sukarela dibungkam.

***

Pete terbangun seperti bayi baru lahir. Seperti ia tertidur di atas awan yang memijati tubuhnya.

Terbangun seperti tanpa beban di pundaknya.

Tapi matanya kemudian fokus pada sosok yang terduduk di ujung ranjang yang ditidurinya. Patrick Stump dan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Kepala penuh dengan pikiran buruk yang seharusnya tidak pantas berada di dalam kepala seseorang seluar biasa Patrick Stump.

“Aku ingin meninggalkanmu ketika kau masih tertidur. Sama seperti di malam-malam ketika kau meninggalkanmu setelah kita melakukan seks dan keesokan paginya kau harus kembali menjadi suami orang. Atau sebelumnya pada pagi-pagi setelah _drunk sex_ dan kau hanya meninggalkan obat dan air putih. Atau sebelumnya ketika kau datang menciumku pada malam hari setelah kau terlalu lelah untuk mencari orang lain untuk kau tiduri. Aku ingin meninggalkanmu sekejam itu.”

Pete tidak bisa membaca emosi di wajah Patrick. Yah, tentu. Ada luka di matanya. Ada sisa tangis semalam di kantung matanya.

“Aku memaksakan ide hiatus. Karena aku membutuhkan beberapa waktu. Untuk sendiri. Untuk menjadi diriku tanpa menjadi sahabat Pete Wentz, si tiket emas, vokalis gemuk yang bahkan tidak punya suara cukup bagus untuk bernyanyi.” Pete ingin berteriak, mendebat kalimat Patrick. Tapi sesuatu di eskpresi Patrick. Aura final dari setiap kalimatnya.

Membuat semua argumen di kepala pete terdengar invalid.

“Kau tahu aku selalu jatuh cinta padamu.” Patrick tersenyum manis dan miris.

“Dan mungkin aku sedikit gila tapi kurasa kau mencintaiku juga, untuk entah alasan apa.”

Pete mengangguk. Berusaha sebisa mungkin. Untuk menyampaikan argumennya meskipun kalimat Patrick membungkamnya.

Patrick tersenyum kecil dan lebih tulus pada anggukan Pete.

Lalu sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba, Patrick melemparkan handphonenya pada Pete.

3 _missed call_. _Ashley._

“Sebaiknya kau pergi,”ujar Patrick.

Pete tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Jadi ia menurutinya.

Pete selalu berpikir bahwa selama ini yang membungkam mulutnya adalah dunia.

Ketika pada kenyataannya kepengecutannya untuk benar-benar berlari mendapatkan yang ia inginkanlah yang membisukannya.

Pete keluar dari kamar. Menutup pintu perlahan sambil pura-pura tak mendengar suara tangisan.

Pete datang untuk memecah kebisuan. Tapi sekali lagi harus menelan pil pahit bahwa yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menulikan telinga.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah? Apakah cukup angst? Ini baru menu pembuka... Selamat menikmati angstfest dari kami, okujosu-san
> 
>  
> 
> P.S thankyou Fumate buat editannya... Apalah aku tanpa editanmu... *kiss


End file.
